One more elvish love story (LegolasTauriel)
by Common silvan elf
Summary: I ve never been very good at writing lovely stories with sweetie words. So it's something short. Fast. Maybe there aren t many descriptions but "love is in the air"))) I really love these characters and we gonna have a happy-ending))) Maybe it's silly and naive but it's just how i feel about being in love. I d be very appreciate for comments and reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I just want to make a little notice: the main thing will happen in 3rd chapter. So, don't be lazy, people, and read at least 3 chapters. Don't worry - they are short. **

**Thanks for your attention! Have a good time!**

* * *

#1

After the battle near the Lake-town.

Tauriel comes to Bart's house, where Kili was. He was there alone because the rest of the dwarves took part at the battle of the five armies. She came in the room.

Awkward silence.

T:_ I… I just came for a second to ask how you are feeling._

K: _much better. You saved my life._

Awkward silence again.

T: _I think I would better be going…_

She turned around to leave the room.

K: _wait!_

Tauriel stopped and looked behind.

K: _you never answered my question._

Legolas was just about to come in but he stops and starts listening beyond the wall.

T: _which one?_

K: _if she could have loved me?_

T: yes. I am sure she could…

Makes a deep breath.

K:_ but…? She couldn't, could she?_

T: _she could have loved you only if her heart wasn't already occupied by someone. But it is and it always will be._

K: _someone…_

He made a light laughter.

K: _the blonde one with blue eyes, isn't he?_

Tauriel doesn't answer, only takes her look down. During those few moments, Legolas lost all his breath because he was that «blonde one with blue eyes».

K: _I see my guess is right._

T: _I am sorry…_

K: _don't be. I saw the way you look at him._

T: _you are such a nice person. You deserve much better._

She left the house and found Legolas who was standing at the front porch. He looked like someone whose dearest and the most secret dreams came true at once.

T: _why are you smiling like the happiest person in the world?_

L: _maybe because I am._

He took her hand.

L: _I just want you to know that someone's heart is occupied by you too._

He was looking in her eyes and said it absolutely serious and no fun sounded in his tone.

He shouldn't have been here. He shouldn't have heard any of that. He shouldn't have known about her feelings. There is no hope.

She threw away his hands and got a very angry look.

T: _you shouldn't have heard that! You have been eavesdropping for all of this time!_

L: _only overhearing._

In one quick motion, Legolas put his arms around her. He clasped her to himself and kissed. She answered for a few seconds but then suddenly pushed him away.

Thranduil (voice in Tauriel's head): _do not give him hope where there is none._

Tauriel: _no… no! Don't…_

Then she ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

The next day in the castle, evening.

Tauriel came to the Thranduil for some guard business. Legolas was here. She was sad and tried not to look at him. He left very soon though. Tauriel left the king and went to the way out from the castle. Legolas was following her. He caught her hand just the moment she was hidden by the trees in the woods.

L:_ we need to talk._

T: _there's nothing to talk about. Please, let me go._

L: _what are you doing, Tauriel?_

T: _I am doing nothing!_

L: _so that's it! Nothing!_

_What's wrong?_

T: _it doesn't matter. Lust know: it is not about you, it is about me._

And Tauriel went away.

Few days later.

Legolas was talking with someone (the last part of the conversation).

L: _have you seen Tauriel today? Because I haven't seen her for the last few days._

Guy: _Of course, I have. I met her couple of hours ago. I have to admit that she looked very upset these days. She doesn't smile at all. I wander what happened... Look! There she is!_

He showed the direction with his hand.

Tauriel was going through the passage but turned around when saw that Legolas was coming. She hid beyond the colon.

L: _Tauriel? Where are you?_

Legolas spotted her bright hair and found her.

L: _why are you hiding? I do not understand._

She neither answered nor looked at him. It was beyond all bearing for her to watch how she's hurting him. What hurts him, hurts her.

L: _Look at me! I love you, Tauriel._

Those words made Tauriel take her look up at Legolas. It was wrong. She cannot let it happen. She shook with her head.

T: _no. Please, don't. We cannot be together. And we never will be._

You are the son of the king and I am only lowly silvan elf.

She said the last phrase not with her voice. Like you learnt something by heart and then you're repeating it. Her tone was neither angry nor hopeless. Desperate.

L: _what are you dreaming up? That's ridiculous! You know that I am not like that._

T: _Legolas, I know. However, it doesn't change anything. And it is not me dreaming up!_

L: _I don't understand…_

T: _you don't have to._

With a sad smile, she came closer and touched his face.

T:_ I love you too. And I always will._

Legolas caught her hand and kept her palm touched with his cheek. His eyes were closed.

When he opened his eyes, they realized how close they were standing.

L: _you are so beautiful…_

They were looking into each others eyes and when she felt the warmth of his lips Tauriel moved her head aside. She felt his arms on her waist. She was whispering.

T: _I can't…_

Then she left.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

Couple of hours later. Empty throne hall.

Legolas was standing here alone. He felt that someone's hand had laid on his shoulder. It was his father.

T: _something keeps you on the alert. What is bothering you, son?_

L: _I am just thinking._

T:_ I see you are on the rack. You have been so doleful these days. Tell me, Legolas._

L: _Tauriel…I'm at a crossroads…You may know how much I care about her. I told Tauriel I love her but she said that we couldn't be together. I do not know what to think…_

T: _there is no way I can help you, son._

L: _I still don't understand…_

T: _maybe it is for the best._

Legolas wasn't listening his father very carefully. He was standing back to him and looking ahead with unseeing eyes.

T: _after all, you are the son of the king… and she is only…_

L: _…only common silvan elf, isn't she, father?_

Legolas quickly looked behind at Thranduil. He didn't look doleful anymore. He was full of anger now, his voice was full of challenge.

L: _she told me the same thing! It was you! You dreamt it up! How could you do this to me? What did you tell her?_

T: _Legolas!_

L: _WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?!_

T:_ I told her not to give you hope!_

L: _hope?! Didn't work, did it?!_

Legolas turned around and walked quickly away.

T: _you will not be with this woman!_

Thranduil said it to his back.

L: _you cannot compel me!_

He walked the whole castle looking for Tauriel but could not find her. Only at the gate, he found what he was looking for.

L: _have you seen Tauriel somewhere here?_

Guard-guy: _she left the castle two hours ago. She went in the woods._

Legolas didn't know where he was going. The wood is very big she can be anywhere. The only thing he could do is keep seeking. Then after some time he heard something - weeping. He continued to wade through the thicket until he had reached an open space - rock ledge above the river.

She was there. Tauriel was sitting on the ground, her back was hunched and her palms were hiding her face. She was crying. She looked different from Tauriel he got used to see. That, the other Tauriel was reckless, ruthless and wild. Tauriel he saw now was different. She was so beautiful, so fragile, and so defenseless. She was hurt. Legolas ran to her and sat down beside, holding her close. She did not resist only hid her face on his chest.

His voice was soft and quiet.

L: _Sh-sh-sh-sh… I am over here… It's okay… I am over here…_

He was stroking her hair and caressing her back. Her tears were not stopping.

T: _why did you come here? We cannot…_ - L: _I know what my father did._

T: _he will never let us be together._

L:_ I not gonna ask him for permission. I love you and this is the only thing that matters for me now. Hey… don't cry…_

He kissed her face wiping up the tears. She smiled.

T: _I will not stop crying at that rate, you know._

He smiled.

L: _I have never seen you're crying before._

T: _I have not. Only ones when my parents died. I was strong._

L:_ you are strong. You are the strongest person I have ever met._

The night was falling down on the woods lighting it up with stars.

T: _is that a tear on my lips?_

L: _I will deal with it._

It was deep at night but these two were sitting under the moonlight embracing each other. They were not talking when dawn has come. Legolas looked at Tauriel. She was asleep. He took her to the castle and was looking at her sleeping until had fallen asleep himself.

Tauriel waked up in her own bed and saw the pair of blue eyes in front of her face. She was lying at the edge of the bad in her yesterday clothes. Legolas was asleep (yes, elves sleep with open eyes). He was sleeping sitting on the floor but his arm was under his head on the bed. The other one was holding her hand. Tauriel touched his face with her fingertips. She reached for his face to kiss on the cheek, but Legolas turned his head so she could not manage to kiss anything but the lips. He was only pretending to be asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

#4

Ten years later. Mirkwood. Misty mountains.

Tauriel: _it`s so beautiful._

She was standing on the precipice edge looking down at the woods of Mirkwood. It was so green and flowering. The warm spring wind fluttered her hair.

T: _why did you bring me here?_

She looked behind at Legolas who was standing in a few steps from her. He was smiling.

L: _it's been a few years since we walked in the woods like this._

T: _you look excited. Intended something, didn't you?_

Legolas didn't answer, only came closer and embraced her waist. Tauriel put her arms around his neck and took her head on his shoulder.

L: _I love you._

His voice was so tender.

T: _I love you too._

Tauriel felt his lips were almost touching her ear.

L: _marry me._

She sighed. She never expected that.

Legolas hugged her stronger. He whispered.

L: _be mine…_

T: _your father…_ - L: _forget about him._

Tauriel kissed him on the lips.

L: _does this mean "yes"?_

She bent to his ear and whispered.

T: _yes._

He kissed Tauriel and spin her around.

When Legolas took her on the ground he held her hand and put a ring on the finger. It looked like golden twigs that were intertwined with each other.

T: _it is very pretty!_

L: _this ring once belonged to my mother. Father gave it to me yesterday. He knows there is nothing that can keep me away from you._

Fifty years later ("Fellowship of the ring" time). Evening.

Tauriel was sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for Legolas. His father wanted to see him.

After some time he came back from the king. He looked worried about something

Tauriel: _what did your father want to say?_

L: _something is coming… something dark…_

His voice was uneasy.

T: _what do you mean?_

He looked at her.

L: _Lord Elrond is convoking a council. I afraid I must go to Rivendell._

T: _are you sure, it is necessary for you to be there?_

L: _my father can't leave the kingdom._

Legolas saw Tauriel was upset about being apart with him. They've never been separated from each other for the last fifty years. He squatted in front of her and took her hands.

L: _hey… I'll be back soon._

He turned one hand over and kissed her palm. Tauriel bent over and embraced him.

T: _just be careful. Whatever will happen, do not put yourself in danger._

He stood up straight rising Tauriel up with him. He held her close hiding his face in her hair.

T: _I don't want you to leave._

L: _neither do I._

She moved aside from his chest and looked into his eyes. She was whispering.

T: _just be with me till you are here._

Legolas pulled her face to himself and kissed her.

It was a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

#5

Three weeks later. The castle.

Tauriel was running through the castle. She was told that they have just arrived. The elves came back from Rivendell.

She ran into the throne hall. All of them were here.

T:_ Legolas…_

She came closer and looked around. Her voice was small.

T: _where is he? Legolas…_

She looked around again. He was not here.

Thranduil:_ Tauriel._

Tauriel: _where is he?_

Thranduil: _Legolas didn't come back._

They were talking about the Ring of power, Fellowship and upcoming war but she wasn't listening. She heard it like from under the water.

He didn't come back.

Thranduil: _Tauriel. Tauriel!_

She blinked and saw that there was nobody except the two of them.

Thranduil: _you heard about what is going on. I give you an advice. Do not follow him._

Tauriel: _I do not understand…_

Thranduil: _oh, I am sure you do. It is going to be battles. With lives lost. Don't you dare take part in this._

Tauriel took her look down like a child that was caught on being out of a bed at night.

Thranduil: _you can do not care about yourself but think of Legolas._

He came closer and looked in her eyes like if he could read her minds.

Thranduil: _if you were he… would you want Legolas to risk his life? He asked me to take care of his dearest wife before he left. Legolas will never forgive me if something happens with you. And I love my son too much to let that happen._

Tauriel didn't answer.

Thranduil:_ I hope you understood me._

Tauriel:_ can I go now?_

Thranduil: _go. And remember what I told you._

One year later. The castle.

Legolas was hurrying up. It was deep at night when he arrived in Mirkwood. He was very glad to be on home ground.

He jumped off his horse at the gate and run into the empty castle. He was going through the passages and stairs not meeting anybody.

Legolas came in their bedroom quietly closing the door. He looked at his dear Tauriel and smiled. She was asleep lying on the back. He bent over the bed and kissed her barely touching to her lips.

After he changed, Legolas lay down beside Tauriel, very carefully put his arms around her and hugged to himself trying not to wake her up. Nevertheless, she was sleeping and as usual embraced him in return. She took her head on his shoulder and smiled in a dream. Legolas leaned his head on her and made a breath through her hair. It smelled like a forest. It was so properly to hold her in his hands and easy as breathing.

Tauriel woke up next morning and felt that her heart stopped because she saw a beloved face in front of her eyes. Legolas was sleeping just right here, embracing her, as if there was no year of separation.

She impulsively snuggled up to his face with her own tenderly touching it with her fingertips. A teardrop fell from her lashes on his face rolling down from his cheek. He hugged her to himself stronger stroking her hair and back.

They were kissing and embracing each other without any words. Tauriel was laughing and crying at the same time while Legolas was wiping her tears.

L: _why are you crying?_

T:_ I don't know. I missed you so much!_

L: _so did I._

He pulled her to himself with their foreheads pressed.

T: _just promise that you will never leave me again…_

She was whispering.

L: _never… I love you._

T: _I love you._

Tauriel kissed him on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. Legolas held her so close that they could feel each other's heart beatings and kissed her in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! So I'm here and keep writing. For now. I can promise there will be two more chapters. I just don't know what to write about: we have our happily forever after.**

**It's only for those lovely people who like my story. Only for you)))))**

**Maybe this chapter and next one will be fluffy but I have reasons. Evil is fought and gone forever, there's no more separation or life-risking or danger above all, there's no more war. But there's new era, life and love.**

**I hope you understand what I am trying to say.**

**Notice: in this chapter, I don't write how much time has gone since the previous events. It can be few years or even few decades. I don't know and I don't want to. And this chapter connects previous and next chapters. Sorry if it's not interesting - I had to write it! **

* * *

Mirkwood.

Tauriel: _what is it? What is worrying you?_

She turned her head to Legolas who was sitting next to her on a big branch. He looked in her eyes and made a slight smile but it didn't touched his eyes. They were still sad.

L: _nothing. I'm fine._

It was not true. Tauriel saw how much he has changed. There was something about him she could not understand. Something has changed him. He wasn't the same Legolas who went to Rivendell.

T: _don't lie to me. You're different. I can see it as easily as you can see the sun in the sky._

The smile came off face as soon as he took his gaze aside. She placed her palm on his face gently turning it to her again.

T: _please, tell me._

L: _it's lady Galadriel… she made me a prophesy… I think I feel it…_

T: _what do you feel?_

L: _the call of sea. The wood is no more precious for me._

T: _you want to go to Valinor…_

L: _I never dared to ask you if you would like to go with me. You home is here, in Mirk…_

He didn't finish because Tauriel quickly put a finger to his lips.

T: _stop! The only thing that keeps me here is you. You promised me once you will never leave me. And now I give you my own promise. I will follow you wherever you come,even in the Hall of Mandos. Because I love you._

Legolas smiled like he used to. Tauriel hasn't seen this smile for a long time but now it was as usual because there was nothing hidden between the two of them. She smiled in return leaning on his chest and feeling his embracings.

The Gray Havens.

Tauriel was standing and looking at Middle-earth for the last time in her life. It was sad a little because she was born here as well as she grew up on these lands. And now she is leaving her motherland without coming back. There was no way back.

She felt when Legolas' arms had laid on her waist from behind.

L: _are you okay?_

His voice sounded so worried that she couldn't hide a smile.

T: _yes. It's just so strange – to know that we won't come back. I will miss Mirkwood. I will miss Middle-earth._

L: _me to. Are you sure you want to leave? Because…_ - T: _I'm leaving. It's my choice._

She turned around and looked in his eyes.

T: _I had told you before. Nothing kept me here except you. You're leaving which means I am leaving with you. You promised to me you will never leave me. I premised to you I will follow you wherever you come. And we will keep these promises._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if the previous chapter was not very good but I had to write it because I didn't want 7****th**** chapter to be too sudden.**

**A little notice: maybe this chapter will be a little adult (I mean the first part)but I cannot imagine the different way to describe the situation. Hope, it's cute. Just know, I never meant to show the whole thing vulgar or from the bad side.**

* * *

#7

Undying lands. Valinor. Night.

Tauriel: _stop._

She sensed Legolas' palm that moved higher along her hip under the night tunic and stroked her back now.

L: _why?_

His voice was scattered and distant as he pulled her closer and trailed his lips along her neck.

T: _wait._

He felt she strained in his arms.

L: _what? Have I done something wrong?_

She smiled and blandly removed his hand away but embraced him and kissed softly.

T: _no. nothing._

Legolas was concerned and puzzled. Gently he pulled away from her sitting up on his elbows and looked in her eyes.

L: _what… what happened?_

T: _nothing. Nothing bad._

L: _Tauriel?_

She sighed.

T: _it's just there's something I need to tell you. _

He rose up his eyebrows.

T: _I think… I think we are going to have a baby._

She looked up timidly at Legolas. He was completely breathless and his eyes were wide. Without saying anything, he bent over to her and embraced her so affectionately and carefully as if she was porcelain. He whispered softly.

L: _I love you…_

When they parted, he took her hand and placed it on his face kissing her palm.

L: _why didn't you tell me earlier?_

T: _I wanted to tell you in the morning but you ruined the surprise._

He smiled.

L: _it's so late! You have to rest well._

Tauriel only rolled her eyes but snugged to him leaning her head to his chest.

Half of the year later.

Legolas came in their chambers and saw Tauriel practicing with a blade. She was still great at this. Noiseless he came closer rising up another blade from the floor. She turned around in one swift motion and beat off his attack. The blades ran into each other with a loud gnash.

L: _what are you doing?_

His voice was worried when he took the blade from her hand.

T: _never thought I'd say that but I think I begin to miss our spiders._

L: _are you tired?_

Tauriel knitted her brows and placed her hand on the stomach. Legolas made one step closer and put his palm over hers.

T: _only because I am pregnant doesn't mean_… - L: yes, it does, honey.

Legolas interrupted her by kissing softly on the lips.

T: _… doesn't mean that I will sleep the whole day._

He crouched down and with a blissful smile kissed her swelled stomach stroking it with his palms.

L: _how's my little princess?_

T: _why are you so sure it's a girl?_

He stood up straight and hugged her carefully.

L: _I don't know. But this is a girl with red hair._

T: _or a boy with blond._

L: _go get some rest._

T: _I am not tired._

L: _I am. Can you just lie with me?_

T: _you're cheating!_

L: _I am caring about you._

Nevertheless, she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, friends, "we have come to journey's end". This is the last chapter. I want to say something but cannot find the right words. **

**Thank you. Everyone who read this story. Be happy and have happy endings not only in books and movies. Love and be beloved. **

**P.S. Do you miss Frodo?**

* * *

Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

The night is falling

You have come to journey's end

Sleep now

And dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across the distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn

To silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

#8

Legolas: _where is she?_

Without waiting for the healer's answer, he ran in the room and fell on his knees near the Tauriel's bed.

L: _I…_

He froze cut short in midsentence sitting up on the floor and gazing speechless at the sleeping baby-elf swaddled in silk Tauriel was holding in her hands. She spoke with a quiet voice.

T: _isn't she beautiful?_

L: _yes… very beautiful…_

With unsure motion, Legolas touched a little rose cheek carefully stroking it with his fingertips.

T: _Manwameldiel …_

L: _Manwameldiel … Manwameldiel …_

* * *

**Now I want to explain about the name. So "Manwameldiel" which means "pure-beloved" and is pronounced as Mahn-awh-mell-dee-ell. And I want to admit that this child is adorable.**

* * *

T: _want to hold her up?_

Hesitantly Legolas took the baby from Tauriels' hands. She looked up at him and smiled.

T: _don't be afraid, you won't break her._

More confidently he held the tiny body closer to himself. Legolas bent over and kissed his daughter's forehead with the same blissful smile as he has been kissing Tauriel's tummy every day for the whole last year.

Valinor. Pier.

Frodo made the first step on the ground of the Undying Lands. His companions – lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn, lord Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo and Frodo himself got surrounded by local elves who came to welcome the last people from Middle Earth. He felt a little lost here among strangers.

Someone: _you're not an elf. Who are you?_

Frodo looked behind in a direction of the curious voice. He saw a little girl with hip-length blond wavy hair.

* * *

**Little as 5 years old.**

* * *

He smiled to the child.

F: _I'm a hobbit._

Girls' eyes shone.

Girl: a hobbit! I've heard about hobbits. Daddy has told about his little friend from Hobbiton who was very brave and almost died and lost his finger but destroyed the One Ring.

The girl looked at Frodos' hands and when she saw there was one finger missing, she turned around and disappeared in crowd as sudden as she appeared a minute ago.

Manwameldiel: _daddy! Daddy!_

She ran to Legolas who was standing too far to see Frodo or anyone who has arrived and touched to his arm. He crouched down beside her.

Legolas: _what happened, my love?_

M: _he's here! Your friend!_

L: _what friend?_

M: _the hobbit! Without one finger!_

L: _where?_

M: _near the ship._

He ran his eyes over the crowd and stood up straight.

L: _go find your mother, I will be back soon._

Frodo was going through the people thinking about that girl. The fact that someone knows about hobbits here was quite a surprise but he never expected that someone in Valinor knows about him in particular. Little friend? Frodo didn't have a lot friends among elves. Unless… There was something familiar about her, especially about the blue of the eyes. He could swear he has seen these eyes before. Only one person could tell this girl about him. The familiar voice pulled him out of thinking.

L: _Frodo? Frodo Baggins?_

F: _Legolas?!_

Frodo came closer to his elvish friend and they had a friendly hug.

F: _I knew you were here. Your daughter looks like you._

L: _you met Manwameldiel?_

F: _yes, I recognized your eyes. She is beautiful._

L: _I know._

F: _have you seen Gandalf? Because I am lost here._

L: _so, let's go and find him!_

Hope fades

Into the world of night

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

Don't say

We have come now to the end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn

To silver glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the West


End file.
